Disappearance
by Greyy-Eyess
Summary: COLLAB WITH FLAMEBLASTER13! Perry is gone missing, and Doofenshmirtz reckons he's ill. But a one week illness...? Perry seemed like the kind of mammal to get over those things quickly. What happened?  story is better than the summary! *CHAP. 3 IS UP!*
1. Needing Answers

_**Hi! I just wanted to say…I didn't write this chapter. Flameblaster13 did. So…all credit goes to her.**_

_**DISCLAMER 2**_

_**Phineas and Ferb belong to Dan and Swampy.**_

Chapter 1

Doofenshmirtz sat by the window on the 45th floor of DEI waiting. What was he waiting for you ask? Well the truth is, he was waiting for his nemesis. It was the 7th day in a row that the platypus hadn't showed up to spoil the evil schemes and Doofenshmirtz was puzzled. Normally his invention would be blowing up in his face at that moment but instead it was aimed out over the Tri-state area but switched off. You see the apparently 'evil' scientist didn't think it would be fair to take over the area if the person (or platypus) that was meant to stop him was ill! Heinz Doofenshmirtz had a theory about Perry's absence; the small furry mammal was sick and wasn't up to fighting evil. Doofenshmirtz felt his life had no purpose without their daily battles but more importantly (even though he wouldn't admit it) he was worried for the turquoise monotreme, 1 week illness was not right, he felt he had to do something. Suddenly an idea popped into his mind; maybe Monobrow could give him some answers!

_**So…you like? Don't forget to review! **_


	2. Watching Anime

**Second chapter! Hooray! XD **

**Anyway, this is the one that I wrote. ^^ I hope you enjoy. And sorry if mine's too short and boring. I'm not the…BEST author, but bear with me, kay? **

Doofenshmirtz picked up the phone hesitantly-should he really do this? I mean…this is his NEMESIS he was worried about. He sighed wearily…it didn't matter. Not to him. No one…had to know, right? That he CARED for Perry? He could cover it up…and he didn't have to tell anyone. He narrowed his eyes in confidence as he dialed the phone number as quickly as possible. Doofenshmirtz crossed his fingers behind his back. _Please please please please PLLLEEAASSE pick up!_ he pleaded in silence.

To his surprise, the Major picked up after the first ring. Usually he didn't pick up his calls at all. "Hello?" he greeted anxiously. "You there? Where have you been?"

Doofenshmirtz furrowed his brow in confusion. "Uh…yeah? This is Heinz Doofenshmirtz." he told him.

Francis sighed heavily in disappointment on his end of the line. "Dr. Doofenshmirtz! Don't do that!" he scolded.

"Do what?" Doofenshmirtz asked. "What did I do?"

Monogram sighed again, this time in worry. "…nothing." he groaned. "Except for…well, y'know. Trying to take over the Tri-state area. And we don't have Agent P here to…well, thwart you."

Heinz's eyes widened. "What is he diagnosed with? Will he stay ill for too much longer? Is he bedridden?" he gasped. "…will he be able to see me ever again? Will he DIE? Give me ALL of the details."

Monogram stayed silent for a few moments. "…diagnosed?" was all he managed to whisper.

Now it was Heinz's time to stay quiet in shock. "I-Isn't he sick? Isn't that the reason why he hasn't been here for the last week?" he questioned, a little afraid of the answer.

"We…don't know." Monogram admitted, shame apparent in his voice. "He won't come to work…maybe he quit."

Quit…Doofenshmirtz cringed at the word. If Perry was to somehow…QUIT…his life would be meaningless, just an unwanted existence that was put to the side. "How could you say that?" Doofenshmirtz squeaked. "Perry the Platypus wouldn't just quit!"

Even though Doofenshmirtz couldn't see him, he imagined that Monogram was shrugging. "I don't know. Maybe he missed his other life." he suggested. "Maybe he wanted to-" but Doofenshmirtz didn't hear any more. He had slammed the phone on the receiver, fuming at Monogram's theory. "So stupid." he muttered. "Perry wouldn't just QUIT."

Doofenshmirtz plopped down on the couch, switching on the television. He flipped the channels. If you were in the room, it sounded something like this:

_Today on-Time for the-let's sing our ABC-Tune in for-GWAHH!-Leslie, how could you?-Summer nights, everyone is sweet-I LOVE YOU-I hate y-Kis-Falling-H-_

Doofenshmirtz's stiffened at the words "I LOVE YOU". He quickly flipped back the channels to the one program. It turned out to be an anime…one that he had never heard of before. It was called **Fruits Basket**_. _He looked in awe as the mean person fell in love with the kind girl. The girl traced her fingers around the boy's hair. "I…don't care is…you're the cat. I-I love you, Kyo-kun!" she squeaked. The boy, Kyo, flinched back. "I don't deserve your love, Tohru." he spat.

Doofenshmirtz propped his feet on the table, and was upset when the episode ended. For some weird reason…those two anime characters reminded him of Perry and himself.

_Perry the Platypus, where are you?_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Phineas and Ferb, it belongs to Dan and Swampy. T_T DUH!**

**I also do not own Fruits Basket (some people know it as Furuba). It belongs to Natsuki Takaya.**


	3. Worried

_**Ok I know I'm not the best writer and the chapters I write are always super short but bear with me because I will get there eventually ;) I may be the worst writer, but oh well! See if I care!**_

**Disappearance**

**Chapter 3: Worried**

Carl was worried.

He had never seen his boss act like this before.

Sure Major Monogram had been worried before, but not to this extreme!

At work he wouldn't eat or drink but just sat doing nothing and think about who knows what.

Along with the concern for his boss, the intern was also worried.

Monogram, Doofenshmirtz and Carl weren't the only ones worried.

Phineas, Ferb, and all their friends were almost going insane with worriedness! Even Candace, who had many a times been quite a bit less than friendly towards their pet, went all over Danville searching for him.

The song was sung about 12 times but still nothing.

One day, instead of turning left to go to the O.W.C.A building, he turned right.

He kept walking through Danville until he reached the right place.

A tall building towered over him as he summoned up enough courage before reaching forward and pressing the button.

The communicator fizzled and then a tired, weary voice saying "Who is it?" could be heard.

Calmly Carl replied, "Hello Dr. Doofenshmirtz? It's Carl, from the O.W.C.A, and I've come to see if you can help find Agent P…"

The voice on the other end sarcastically said, "I'm _evil!_ I don't help the good guys!"

The communicator cut off only to turn back on four seconds later and the voice returned saying, "Find Perry the Platypus? Okay, come straight up!"

The doors opened and Carl knew that there was no point in turning back now, so he cautiously entered DEI.

_**Oh, and if you haven't gathered yet, this is flameblaster13 who wrote this and everything in this chapter. XD**_

_**To Cezille07: I hope you find this chapter more descriptive in relation to the first one and that you find it a bit…faster, seeing as it describes movements and some feelings XD Oh and your review was a little mean but fair I suppose and it did help me write this one. So please continue to write mean and horrible reviews telling me how boring and slow the chapters are XD JOKE (if you didn't already know)! But seriously, please do write more constructive reviews : ) Oh and have a good day : ) (Yeah I know this could have been as a reply to the review but never mind XD)**_


End file.
